Excerpts from Falc's One Shot Fridays
by Thn0715
Summary: Mostly Hotch-centric one-shots based on the prompts from Falcon-121's "One Shot Fridays". Enjoy! As usual, sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds. Newest addition - Garcia's strength
1. Shooting I: From The Angel Maker

**A/N: Hello once again my friends! My buddy, Falcon-121 started a thread on the CM Message Boards titled "One Shot Fridays". Each Friday he challenges us with a new prompt. These are my submissions. You will probably see more than one story for each prompt. They are mostly Hotch-centric, of course! Would you expect anything less from me? I promise I will try to branch out to some other character's POV at some point. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**__****Prompt:**  


_Write about a shooting that has happened on the show. It can be one of the main characters taking out an Unsub, the Unsub taking out a victim, or even the Unsub shooting a character. You can choose to focus on the moments leading up to the shooting, during the shooting, the reaction afterwards, or a combination of any of those. It can be in whichever tense and point-of-view that you want. The only requirements are that it was shown or mentioned on the show and that it is a shooting and not another type of killing. Good luck!_

* * *

**From **_**"The Angel Maker" (Hotch) **_

We all stood outside the house of her would-be victim, just waiting and hoping. Waiting for a sign from Morgan that he'd found a way in. Hoping that Prentiss, with Reid's help, would be able to convince her that continuing his cruel cycle of death would not land her in eternity with him. Waiting and hoping that she would let this standoff end peacefully. All bets went out the window when she came outside holding a gun.

I pulled my weapon without hesitation. My agents did the same, as did the sheriff. Something in the back of my mind kept telling me, "be careful, Hotchner. Watch yourself." But in these situations you go with your instincts. "Chloe, drop the gun," I said. She didn't, so I repeated it. She still didn't. "Dammit, lady, drop it!" yelled the Sherrif. Instead, she mumbled something to the sky and raised her weapon at us.

Oh my God! Pain! I haven't felt pain like that in... well... aside from the bombing in New York, I don't think I've ever felt pain like that! I didn't even hear the shots. They were too loud, if that makes any sense. But I swear, for the briefest moment I thought someone had shot me. The searing pain in my head brought me to my knees. The ringing in my ears was so loud, it drowned out everything around me. My hands shot up to my ears. I thought that might quiet the noise, maybe dull the pain a little bit. WRONG! I remember someone grabbed me from behind and helped me up. It took me a good 30 seconds or more to be able to open my eyes and realize it was Dave. He was talking to me. I think he was asking if I was okay. I couldn't hear a word he said. Only the ringing. Loud, relentless ringing. And pain.

Finally, after what felt like hours but was only a few minutes, the pain diminished and I could finally think clearly. My first thought... _Good! You're not deaf! _My second thought... _Hotchner, you are an IDIOT! What did she tell you when you left her office? No flying, and stay out of loud places! And what do you do? You get on a plane, go to an exhumation with loud screeching equipment, and put yourself in a situation where you know shots may be fired! What the hell is the matter with you?! What were you thinking?! _

That's when I decided that listening to the person who actually went to medical school would probably be a good idea. And driving back to Quantico sounded like an excellent idea!


	2. Shooting II: From Psychodrama

**

* * *

_Prompt:_  
**

_Write about a shooting that has happened on the show. It can be one of the main characters taking out an Unsub, the Unsub taking out a victim, or even the Unsub shooting a character. You can choose to focus on the moments leading up to the shooting, during the shooting, the reaction afterwards, or a combination of any of those. It can be in whichever tense and point-of-view that you want. The only requirements are that it was shown or mentioned on the show and that it is a shooting and not another type of killing. Good luck!_

* * *

_**From " **__**Psychodrama **_**_" (Hotch)_  
**

What should have been a day filled with happiness and laughter at a child's birthday party turns to sheer terror at the hands of a delusional spiraling drug addict with a gun. He has already killed one child today. There is no way in hell I am letting him take another. We enter through the back gate. He has a young boy hostage. He puts his gun in the boy's hands and holds his knife to his throat. The boy is terrified and crying. His mother is in front of him, telling him it's okay, to do what the man wants. What the man wants is for the boy to kill his own mother.

And as I watch the scene unfold before me, all I can think about is Jack. My son's name plays over and over in my head. I can see his face, his beautiful smile, hear his infectious laugh.

And the boy in front of me is still crying. Still shaking. Still terrified. My heart can't take it anymore. I have to end this. Right now. So I pull my trigger and the man drops his knife and releases the boy, who falls immediately into his mother's waiting arms. I arrest the man, not caring one bit that I may be causing more damage to his injured arm. I want him to feel pain. I want him to look at the children he terrorized. To see the fear in all their young, tear stained faces.

In the ambulance, he begs the EMT for painkillers. I point out that he is a detoxing drug addict so the EMT will hold off. He yells that I'm not a doctor. "No, I'm not," I say. "I'm an FBI Agent, and he killed a 14 year old boy today!" I know I can't keep the fury and the anger out of my voice. I don't want to. I want him to suffer. He deserves to suffer. And suffer he does.

As I walk away, all I can think about is getting home and wrapping my precious son in my arms. Jack. It always comes back to Jack.


	3. Emotions I: From Ashes and Dust

_**Prompt:**_

_Pick a case from the show. It can be any case, any episode you choose, just make sure that it has already happened. It will be easier if you pick a tougher, more emotional/traumatic case, but it doesn't have to be. Take a scene, pick a character and write from their emotional state at the time of that scene. For example, you could write about Morgan's emotions/thoughts when he confronts Carl Buford, Reid's when he is abducted or on drugs, etc. You can make the event/scene more or less traumatic if you need to (like killing a character if you find it necessary for your story), or you can write it exactly as it happened on the show. If you have any questions, just let me know, I'll be happy to answer them. Good luck!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**From "Ashes and Dust" (Hotch)  
**_

Morgan stopped the car short of our destination; a warehouse at 6000 Alemeda Ave.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him confused, slight panic started to edge through my voice.

"Hotch, we're too late, man. I'm sorry."

I flew out of the car. We had to get to him. Abby couldn't die like that! I could hear Morgan shouting my name behind me, but I had to keep going. Gideon and then Morgan got in front of me pushing me back, blocking my way. Why won't they let me through?

"He's burning to death and we're just gonna stand here?" I shouted.

"Hotch, look at it! It's over!" Morgan shouted back.

The wind was completely taken out of my sails as I stood there watching helplessly as the warehouse burned, taking Abby with it.

"He wanted his death to mean something," I said, sadness consuming me as I made my way back to the SUV.

I sat alone at the San Fransisco Fire Dept. trying to come to terms with the way this one ended. He only wanted to do the right thing. He wanted to leave something behind that his son could respect. He was dying anyway. He needed to make things right for Liam.

I knew exactly how Abby felt. As I sat there I replayed my earlier conversation with Gideon in my head. '_When I'm home I'm in this silent panic because I know that I have to be as good as I can as fast as I can because any minute the phone's gonna ring and my time is up.'_ Abby knew his time was up. And he had to end things on his terms. I wish there could have been another way. Any other way. He shouldn't have died like that.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Ricardo Vega of the SFFD Arson Unit.

"I found this in Abby's car." He handed me a letter. I opened it and found a second envelope inside. The letter was for me. Abby asked me to deliver the second envelope to his son after his funeral. I waited a few days. I needed to see my own son, and I needed to give Abby's son some time to process his father's death. I did deliver the letter, along with my card. I told Liam that he would probably have some questions later, and if he did to feel free to call me and I would do my best to answer them. He seemed relieved by that. He even thanked me for it.

I only hope that if the time comes I can give him the answers he may seek. Right now, I'm not sure I have the answers to this one myself.


	4. Emotions II: From Minimal Loss

**A/N: Okay, as promised, I am venturing into another character's point of view for this one. Hope I can do Emily Prentiss justice! And thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Prompt:_**

Pick a case from the show. It can be any case, any episode you choose, just make sure that it has already happened. It will be easier if you pick a tougher, more emotional/traumatic case, but it doesn't have to be. Take a scene, pick a character and write from their emotional state at the time of that scene. For example, you could write about Morgan's emotions/thoughts when he confronts Carl Buford, Reid's when he is abducted or on drugs, etc. You can make the event/scene more or less traumatic if you need to (like killing a character if you find it necessary for your story), or you can write it exactly as it happened on the show. If you have any questions, just let me know, I'll be happy to answer them. Good luck!

* * *

_**From "Minimal Loss" (Prentiss) **_

"Which one of you is the FBI Agent?"

Damn. We knew it would happen sooner or later. I'm just glad he only suspects one of us. Well... here we go.

"It's me."

Reid has been through enough lately. I can handle this. When Cyrus grabs my hair and pulls me away I try to give Reid the most reassurring look that I can. But one thought keeps running through my mind... _'This is gonna hurt.' _

And then the beating starts. I was right. This is really gonna hurt. But I keep willing myself to suck it up. Wounds heal.

"I can take it."

I know they're listening. I hope they can hear me. I wish they couldn't hear what is happening. None of us handle it very well when another of us is in danger. Especially when we are powerless to do anything to help. I just hope they understand what I'm trying to tell them.

"I can take it."

I'm not just saying it for them, though. I'm saying it for myself. Damn, this really hurts! But it's a small price to pay to keep everyone else here safe. And I would step up and take it again.

Wounds heal.

"I can take it."


	5. Emotions III: From Faceless, Nameless

**A/N: Hi again! Here's another one shot from Falc's One Shot Fridays. Same prompt, I know, but this has been playing in my head since the season premiere. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!**

_**Prompt:**_

Pick a case from the show. It can be any case, any episode you choose, just make sure that it has already happened. It will be easier if you pick a tougher, more emotional/traumatic case, but it doesn't have to be. Take a scene, pick a character and write from their emotional state at the time of that scene. For example, you could write about Morgan's emotions/thoughts when he confronts Carl Buford, Reid's when he is abducted or on drugs, etc. You can make the event/scene more or less traumatic if you need to (like killing a character if you find it necessary for your story), or you can write it exactly as it happened on the show. If you have any questions, just let me know, I'll be happy to answer them. Good luck!

* * *

_**From "Faceless, Nameless" (Hotch)  
**_

_A few weeks after Hotch's stabbing. Back in the office…_

-

She knocked softly on his already open office door before entering.

"Here's the report you asked for."

"Thank you," he said, glancing up only briefly before staring back down at the files covering his desk.

She stood watching briefly, concern etched on her face, before slowly walking away.

"Prentiss?"

She looked up at him. He looked completely drained. Maybe he had returned to work too soon?

"Close the door."

She did as he asked and returned to the seat in front of his desk. He needed to say something but wasn't sure how. For Hotch, it has always been difficult opening up to anyone. To Haley, to Shawn, even to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by a concerned voice.

"Sir, is everything alright?"

He sighed, took a deep breath and began pacing the room.

"I owe you an apology," he began.

She looked at him confused. "For what?"

"I lied to you. In the hospital." She still looked confused. "When you asked if I wanted to talk about what happened. I told you after he stabbed me the first time it all goes blank. It doesn't."

"Hotch, you don't have to explain," she started, but he kept talking as he stared out the window.

"I remembered everything. I heard every word he said. I remembered how he taunted me, asking about Morgan. He took off his shirt to show me what my scars would look like." He couldn't look up at her. "I felt everything. Every time. All nine. He was slow, methodical, deliberate. He made sure to make it as painful as possible. I didn't lose consciousness until after the ninth. Sometimes I can still feel the knife."

Prentiss stared at him, unsure of how to respond. She had hoped he would open up at some point. She knew it was weighing down on him. But she figured he would talk to Rossi, if anyone. She never expected he would be so open and unguarded in front of her. It caught her completely off guard. But she never expected what happened next.

"He knew exactly what he was doing by leaving me alive," Hotch continued. "What he did to me physically pales in comparison now."

He sat down on his couch and put his head in his hands.

"God, I miss him, Emily." He choked on his words as tears began to fall. "Physical torture is nothing compared to this." Almost inaudible, he added, "I just want him back."

Prentiss slowly moved to the couch and sat next to him, but didn't touch him. She was afraid if she did he would close himself back up and bottle all of his pain back inside. He needed this release. God only knows how immense the pain must be for him to break down in front of her, or anyone else for that matter.

"Hotch," she began softly. "There is no way any of can even remotely know what you're going through right now. But I can swear to you, none of us will rest until we find him. And we _will_ find him."

He took a few deep, steadying breaths and regained his composure. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Sorry about that."

"Hotch, you've been through hell. Really, you're still in hell. It was bound to hit you sooner or later. You don't have to apologize."

"Thank you."

He stood up and made his way back to his desk as she made her way to the door.

"Prentiss, one more thing."

She turned back to look at him.

"Let's keep this between us, okay?"

"Yes, sir," she smiled, and made her way back to the bullpen.

Hotch sat at his desk and took the picture of his son in his hands.

"I will get him, Jack. If it kills me, I will get him."


	6. Emotions IV: From Haunted

**A/N: Hello again. There's a new prompt going up soon, but I wanted to make sure I got this in. I woke up thinking about this scene this morning and couldn't get it out of my head. For the purpose of this little one shot, let's pretend that the scene between Rossi and Morgan at the end of the newest episode, "Haunted" never took place. I hope you enjoy! Thanks again to all who have reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. It really means alot. Anyway, here you go! Let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Prompt:**_

Pick a case from the show. It can be any case, any episode you choose, just make sure that it has already happened. It will be easier if you pick a tougher, more emotional/traumatic case, but it doesn't have to be. Take a scene, pick a character and write from their emotional state at the time of that scene. For example, you could write about Morgan's emotions/thoughts when he confronts Carl Buford, Reid's when he is abducted or on drugs, etc. You can make the event/scene more or less traumatic if you need to (like killing a character if you find it necessary for your story), or you can write it exactly as it happened on the show. If you have any questions, just let me know, I'll be happy to answer them. Good luck!

* * *

_**From "Haunted" (Hotch/Morgan)  
**_

Derek Morgan was angry. Seething, really. So many thoughts ran through his head as the team made their way through the parking garage and back to the BAU. _How could he put himself at risk like that and then just walk out of that house like nothing happened? His first case back after a personal trip into hell and he does this? He's being reckless. Aaron Hotchner doesn't get reckless. _He needed to say something.

"Hotch," he began. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing," Hotch stated as he kept walking.

"Nothing? Come on, man, no way that was nothing."

"Drop it, Morgan."

"Hey!"

But Hotch kept walking. No emotion. No nothing. He just kept walking.

"Hotch!"

Hotch refused to respond. Morgan ran to catch up to him and shoved him in the back.

"Do not walk away from me!"

Hotch dropped his bag and shoved back. And their fury was unleashed. So much pent up frustration and anger on both their parts came to a head. Morgan grabbed Hotch by the lapel of his jacket and pushed him against the wall. Hotch grabbed Morgan by his shirt and returned the favor. Then the punches flew.

The team watched, stunned. They stared at each other looking for some sort of answer. Prentiss started to move forward, but Rossi held her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously. "You're not gonna stop this?"

"They need to get this out."

"But…"

"Just trust me. They need this. Just let them go."

They watched as Morgan landed a right that bloodied Hotch's nose, and Hotch landed a left that bloodied Morgan's lip. They had never seen such fury from their teammates before. Sure, they were both alpha-males, but they had always managed to keep it in check.

Morgan was always the stronger of the two. He was gaining the upper hand, but one punch brought it to an end. He regretted it before he even connected it. But it was too late to pull it back. He knew Hotch was still recovering from his attack, that he was not 100%. But he was not thinking about that. Not until he landed one furious punch to Hotch's abdomen and watched him crumple.

Hotch dropped to his hands and knees, his hands clasped into fists, his forehead to the ground, eyes clinched tightly, groaning in pain and gasping for air. Morgan almost immediately dropped to his knees beside him.

"God, Hotch, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Hotch shook his head, breathing shakily, and clinched his left arm to his abdomen.

"Come on, sit back," Morgan said, helping Hotch to sit back against the wall. Sensing it was safe, the team slowly started making their way closer to them. Morgan and Hotch sat silently for a moment before Hotch finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," he uttered nearly inaudible, but Morgan could hear the defeat in his voice. And it broke his heart. Hotch wouldn't look up, but continued to shake his head. "I don't know how to do this."

"You don't have to figure that out right now. And you don't have to do it alone. We need you to realize that." He paused to wipe the blood away from his mouth. "I hope you know how important you are to this team, how much you mean to us. We would never let you go through this alone. All you have to do is let us in."

Hotch finally looked up. He still looked broken, but the complete defeat in his eyes was diminishing. Morgan was right. No matter how lost he felt, he wasn't alone.

"Come on," Morgan said as he helped Hotch to his feat. Hotch put his hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"So," Rossi piped in, "are you boys done or am I gonna have to put you in detention with Strauss?"

That pulled a laugh out of everyone, and a slight chuckle out of Hotch. Finally the tension was lifting. As they made their ways to the elevators, Hotch took a deep breath and finally felt himself relax. He would get through this. He wasn't alone.


	7. The Victim: From Faceless, Nameless

**A/N: Hey there. It's me again. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed these little one shots. Glad you're enjoying them. I'm not overly sure or confident about this one. I had to force myself to write it instead of just letting it flow. So please let me know what you think. Good or bad. Thanks in advance!**

**A/N 2: Everything in italics takes place inside the victim's head. None of this is ever said out loud.**

**

* * *

**

**_Prompt:_  
**

Put yourself in the shoes of a victim and write from their perspective. It can be a victim from the show or one that you make up yourself. The victim can live or die, your choice. Pretty much everything is up to the writer on this one, the only requirement is that it should be written from the POV of a victim. Good luck!

* * *

_**From: "Faceless, Nameless" (Hotch)  
**_

_OW! What the hell did he hit me with? Focus. You have to focus. Keep your head. AAAHHH! Oh, God, you're in trouble. AAAHHHH!!! Don't scream. Don't scream. Do not give him the satisfaction. God, this hurts! -gasp- Just breathe through the pain. You can do this. Just brea… AAAHHHH!!! …breathe. Focus. Focus on what's important. Stay awake. You can do….. AAAHHHH! GOD! ….this. You can –gasp- do this._

_Wait. He stopped. Why did he stop? Oh. He's talking. He's talking about himself. He's talking about you. He's just taunting you. Don't list… AAAHHHH!!! …listen. Don't listen. AAAHHHHH!!! SHIT!!! -gasp- -gasp-_

_Things are getting … fuzzy. Is he … still talking? Yeah. But… he sounds… farther away. That… can't be… good. He's whispering. I can't hear… AAAHHH!!! You're in… very serious… trouble here. You have to hold on. You have…to breathe. Breathe through…. GRRRRRR!!! ….through it. Breathe. Through. The. Pain. Just brea… GRRRRRR!!! …breathe. Can't… breathe… Can't… I'm sorry… son. I tried. I… tried._

And finally Aaron Hotchner succumbed to the pain and slipped into the unknown.


	8. Let's Go Get Our Girl

**A/N: Hello again my friends! Hope you are all well. I know it's been a while since I posted. Couldn't get the creative juices flowing. But they're back now. YAY! Anyway, here's the latest prompt and my addition to One Shot Fridays. I hope you all enjoy! And thanks again to those of you who have reviewed. It is greatly appreciated!**

**

* * *

**_**Prompt:**_

_Garcia has been kidnapped and the team is working their tails off to find her. Write a one-shot covering one of the team members thoughts/feelings. You cannot write from Garcia's perspective. Mainly what I'm looking for is how one of the team would react to having a teammate kidnapped and in danger. Good luck!_

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, 'Garcia's missing'?!" JJ yelled as she burst through Aaron Hotchner's office door at 2:15 am.

"Calm down, JJ. We don't know much yet."

"Calm down?! How can you tell me to calm down? This is my best friend we're talking about!"

"I know," Hotch said, still trying to come to terms with the early morning phone call himself.

At 2:00 am, his cell phone had awakened him. A frantic Kevin Lynch was on the other end. He and Garcia had spent the evening together at their favorite club. Upon leaving, they had decided that neither wanted to spend the rest of the night alone. They agreed on his place, so Garcia went to her apartment to pick up a few necessities and would meet him at his apartment. When she didn't return after an hour, Kevin got worried and went to look for her. When he arrived at her apartment he was greeted by a busted up door and a very large mess. And no Garcia. Someone had ransacked the place and taken her with him.

"Everyone's been called back in," Hotch continued. "You were the first call I made. We will find her, JJ."

JJ couldn't take anymore. She bolted from Hotch's office and ran to her own. She threw open the door and slammed it shut behind her.

_Who would kidnap Garcia_, she thought. "This doesn't make any sense!"

So many thoughts raced through her mind. All the wonderful times they had spent together. Her eclectic style. Girls' night out. Henry's first leather jacket. _Oh, God! She's Henry's Godmother! What if something happens to her? What if he never gets to know her? She's my best friend. The best friend anyone could ask for! This can't be happening! Not to her!_

Every emotion crashed down around JJ as she slumped into her chair and began to sob. Hard. She didn't realize she hadn't locked the door until she felt his comforting hand on her shoulder. He didn't speak. He sat on the corner of her desk and kept his hand on her shoulder and let her cry. Finally, after several minutes, and with red puffy eyes, she looked up at him.

"The rest of the team is here," Hotch said softly. "We're ready to head out if you're up for it."

She took a deep breath and stood up to face him. Their faces mirrored each other's; masks of stone hiding eyes of worry, fear, and anger. Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer Jareau were a lot more alike than either of them would ever admit. She took a second deep breath.

"Okay," she said. "Let's go get our girl."


	9. Morgan's Missing Mojo

**A/N: Good evening my fine friends! I know it's been a while since I posted an addition to this. Writing humor has never really been my strong suit, so writing for this prompt took me a little while. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! And thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorite this collection of one shots. I'm honored that you like my work. Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

  
**

**_PROMPT: This week, we are going to lighten the mood a bit with some comical one-shots. Use whichever characters you want and write a one-shot that will make the reader smile. It can be cute, happy, goofy, funny, or whatever you prefer. My only rule is that the events should be possible in real life (so something like zoni's CM Fairytale, though fantastic, does not fall under this prompt). Everyone around here has a great sense of humor and creativity, so this should be a fun one!_**

* * *

**MORGAN'S MISSING MOJO**

Derek Morgan sat at his desk in his new office staring, more like glaring, at the mountain of paperwork that was now his responsibility as Unit Chief.

_I love having the final say in the field_, he thought, _but this part sucks_! He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the knock or the opening of his office door.

"All that sucks, doesn't it," said Hotch.

Morgan shook his head. "Man, no wonder you live in your office. I'm never going to see the inside of a club again! My "groove thang" is gonna forget how to operate!"

Hotch couldn't stifle the chuckle. Standing behind him, Rossi and Reid couldn't either.

"Well, that may be, but not tonight," Hotch said. "Let's go."

"Huh?"

"It's your birthday, Derek," Reid piped up from the doorway.

"Yeah," added Rossi. "Boys night out. Let's go."

Derek looked at the three men in his doorway. He was sure they'd forgotten today. He smiled and stood.

"If it will get me out from under all this paperwork, get me out of here!"

The four musketeers went to a nearby nice Italian restaurant, and with Rossi's connections they were seated at one of the best tables without having to wait.

Over the next hour or so they ate, drank, talked and laughed away the stresses of their respective jobs. Derek smiled, enjoying the lightheartedness of his friends' company. It was a very welcome change from the darkness that lurked in the shadows of all their lives.

A very pretty redhead, maybe in her mid to late forties, approached their table.

"Excuse me," she stated tentatively. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you David Rossi?"

"Yes, I am," Dave replied.

"I'm a little embarrassed right now," she blushed, " but I recognized you from the picture on your book jacket. I just wanted to compliment you on your excellent works. Your books really are quite masterful."

"Thank you very much," he said, a glint in his eye and a slight quirky smile on his face. She really was quite beautiful. "May I buy you a drink?"

"Oh, that's okay. I don't want to pull you away from your friends."

"It would be my pleasure," he added confidently.

"Well," she smiled shyly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Okay, if you're sure I'm not interrupting."

"Excuse me gentlemen," Rossi said as he stood. He paused and whispered to Morgan. "Happy Birthday pal. Gotta go!"

Morgan laughed and grinned as he watched Rossi escort the lady to the bar.

Reid, on the other hand, had been completely preoccupied by the young blonde-haired beauty at the other end of the bar. He tried not to stare at her, and when she would look up, he would quickly avert his gaze. But he couldn't stop staring. His cheeks blushed a soft red when he realized she'd caught him looking. She appeared to be a little embarrassed and flattered that the good-looking young man in the corner booth was watching her. When Reid looked back up, she held up her glass as a way of asking him to come join her for a drink. He took some deep breaths, trying to conjure up every ounce of courage in his body, and turned to Morgan and Hotch.

"Um…Happy Birthday, Derek. Would you guys excuse me for a few moments?"

Hotch and Morgan watched as Reid walked to the beautiful young lady at the end of the bar.

"Alright! My man finally grew some guts!" Morgan watched proudly. Clearly he had taught the boy genius well. Hotch chuckled.

Morgan then reassessed their current state and, taking in the two empty spaces, shook his head.

"Now this just isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"Reid and Rossi get the girls and you and I are still sitting here? That's just wrong, man! Clearly something is wrong with my mojo!"

Hotch laughed. "I'm sure your mojo is just fine, Morgan."

"I'm serious, man! I mean Rossi _AND_ Reid get the ladies? If the girls find out about this I'll never live it down. Especially with Garcia!"

He looked at Hotch for an answer, but Hotch looked to be distracted and a bit uncomfortable.

"You're not listening to me, are you? I'm losing my mojo and you're not listening!"

"I'm listening. Garcia's not going to let you live it down. See."

"So what's got you so clammed up all of a sudden?"

Hotch rubbed the back of his neck as he often did when he felt out of his element.

"There's a girl over there watching me."

"What? Where?"

"Four tables over. Don't look!" he added hastily as Morgan turned to see a woman sitting alone at the nearby table. She had long, dark hair and was wearing a dark pantsuit. Professional looking, yet stunning in her understated beauty. And she was definitely watching Hotch.

Hotch took a drink of his scotch and stole another glance. _Yep_, he thought. _She's definitely watching me_.

"What are you waiting for, man? She's beautiful! Go talk to her!"

"I'm a little out of practice here, Derek. Unlike you, it's been a little while since I did this."

Morgan looked wide-eyed at Hotch. "Are you trying to tell me there hasn't been _anyone_ since Haley?"

Hotch nodded.

"So you haven't dated since high school?"

Hotch nodded again and Derek couldn't stifle his laughter anymore.

"Oh man, Hotch, listen to me. It's been over two years since the divorce. You've got to get back on the horse, man. You're the most confident person I know. Man up and go talk to her!"

Hotch looked at Morgan and, deciding he was right, took another drink of his scotch, wished him a happy birthday, and left the table.

Morgan looked around. Not a single woman in the restaurant was looking his way.

_What is going on here?_ _I'm Derek Morgan! I put hours into getting this physique and I'm the one without a honey for the night? What is happening to me? Rossi, Reid, and Hotch all get the girls and I'm here alone? This is wrong on so many levels! The mojo must be broken. That's the only explanation. It's definitely broken!_

The buzz of his cell phone brought him out of his thought filled ramblings. Garcia's name popped up on the screen. _Please don't let her find out about this_, he thought as he answered.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey! Is that you I see sitting all alone in that corner booth?"

He groaned and looked around but didn't see her. "Where are you?"

"In the back dining room. I was getting ready to leave when I thought I saw you. Why don't you come back here and join me. My party broke up, so I'm all by my lonesome back here and I'm not ready to go home yet."

"Sure. I'm on my way."

Since Rossi had generously taken care of their tab before he left, Derek simply got up, took his drink and headed for the back dining room. Maybe Garcia could cheer him up.

When he opened the door he got much more than he bargained for.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" they all yelled in unison.

He was greeted by a huge banner, balloons, a massive cake, and all of his team. Including the three men who had left him alone earlier, along with their dates.

Everyone laughed at the look on Derek's face. He pointed his finger at Hotch.

"You set me up!"

"Yes I did!" Hotch laughed. "With a little help from a few friends. Meet Melissa Montgomery from Crimes Against Children," he introduced the lovely blonde on Reid's arm.

"This is Suzanna Archer," he introduced the charming red head on Rossi's arm, "and Ali Tamburello, both from Counter Terrorism."

He shook all of their hands and shook his head.

"What's the matter, Morgan?" Prentiss asked sarcastically. "Afraid something was wrong with your "groove thang"?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact!"

They all laughed.

For the next two hours the group had an absolute blast. Garcia and JJ had planned quite a party and, with Rossi's help, set everything up with the restaurant. Hotch put in a few phone calls to some friends who were more than happy to help give the ultimate player's ego a blow.

After an elaborate cake and several very thoughtful gifts, Morgan sat watching this remarkable group of friends that were now his team. Hotch sat down beside him.

"They're an incredible bunch, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"You're doing a great job, Derek. Stepping into this job is not easy, but you've made the transition exceptionally well. And I'm very proud of you."

Derek smiled. "That means a lot coming from you. Thank you."

"And don't worry. Your mojo is perfectly fine."

Hotch patted him on the back and went to join Rossi.

Morgan laughed. Now that he knew his mojo and "groove thang" were indeed still intact, this was very possibly the best birthday ever.

THE END


	10. Song Based I: Hang

_**Prompt: This week's prompt involves song-related one-shots. I'm going to leave it very open, all I ask is that you pick a song or pieces of several songs that you like and relate it to CM. It could be related to a scene from the show, a character, however you want. Since it is thn's idea, I kind of want her to post first so that she gets first dibs and so that her one-shot can kind of serve as an example. Good luck!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: This is sort of my take on what could happen after next week's big episode. The song used is "Hang" by Matchbox 20.**

**

* * *

  
**

Aaron Hotchner sat in the waiting room with his head back against the wall. _This must be what Hell feels like_, he thought as he waited. And waited. And waited some more.

A faint song played through the hallways, and thought he wasn't really paying attention, the lyrics found their way into his head. As the song played on, he closed his eyes and relived the worst day of his life. Well, that is, the worst day of his life until today.

.

She grabs her magazines, she packs her things and she goes.

She leaves the pictures hanging on the wall, she burns all her notes.

And she knows, she's been here too few years to feel this old.

.

He smokes his cigarette, he stays outside 'till it's gone.

If anybody ever had a heart, he wouldn't be alone.

He knows, she's been here too few years, to be gone.

.

_He walked in the front door and realized immediately that something wasn't right. It was quiet…eerily quiet. He walked through the living room and called her name. When she didn't answer he went upstairs. And one of his worst fears became reality. The drawers stood open…empty. Only his clothes hung in their closet. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe. That simple task became harder and harder as he went into his only son's room and found it just as empty. He didn't sleep that night. He didn't leave his son's room. He sat on Jack's bed and cried._

.

The trouble, understand, is she got reasons he don't.

Funny how he couldn't see at all, 'til she grabbed up her coat.

And she goes, she's been here too few years to take it all in stride.

But still it's much too long, to let hurt go (you let her go).

.

"Please don't leave me again."

He didn't realize he'd said it out loud until the comforting hand of his best friend found his shoulder.

"Haley's strong, Aaron. She'll pull through this. She'll hang on."

Hotch looked up, his eyes filled with the unshed tears he fought so desperately to hang on to. David Rossi was standing over him.

"I thought the day she left me was the worst day of my life," Hotch said as he shook his head, keeping his eyes down. "You know, I got through the divorce by convincing myself that she and Jack were safer away from me. But now…" He choked on his words.

"He went after them because of me, to get to me. She's fighting for her life because of me. And now Jack may lose his mother…"

"Aaron," Rossi knelt down in front of him, trying to meet his eyes, "this was not your fault. You didn't do this, Foyet did. He is the only one to blame here. Not you. And now, thanks to you, he can never hurt another soul ever again."

Hotch wouldn't meet his eyes. It didn't matter what Rossi said. He would blame himself for this for the rest of his life.

.

And we always say, it would be good to go away, someday.

But if there's nothing there to make things change,

If it's the same for you I'll just hang.

.

"Agent Hotchner?"

Both men jumped to their feet at the sound of the doctor's voice.

"How is she?" Hotch asked, no longer able to conceal the panic in his voice.

The doctor smiled. "She's a fighter. She lost a lot of blood but her injuries were not as severe as we had feared. She's going to be sore for a while, while the wounds heal, but I see no reason why she shouldn't recover fully."

They let out the collective breath they were holding.

"When can I see her?"

"In about an hour. I'll come get you once she's settled in ICU."

"Thank you." The doctor nodded and left.

Rossi put his hand once again on Hotch's shoulder, only this time he got a response. Unexpectedly, Hotch turned and hugged him. Rossi, knowing how out of character the gesture was, started to pull away until he noticed Hotch wasn't letting go. Then he heard the sharp intake of breath and realized Hotch was finally allowing himself to be completely overcome by all the pain and emotion he'd kept under lock and key for so long.

.

The same for you I'll always hang.

Well I always say, it would be good to go away.

But if things don't work out like we think,

And there's nothing there to ease this ache,

But if there's nothing there to make things change,

If it's the same for you, I'll just hang.

.

"I've got you, son," Rossi whispered as he kept his arms around him and let him cry.


	11. Song Based II: Lucky

_**Prompt: This week's prompt involves song-related one-shots. I'm going to leave it very open, all I ask is that you pick a song or pieces of several songs that you like and relate it to CM. It could be related to a scene from the show, a character, however you want. Since it is thn's idea, I kind of want her to post first so that she gets first dibs and so that her one-shot can kind of serve as an example. Good luck!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: This is my first real Reid-centric piece and I have never been comfortable writing from his POV. So all you Reid fans out there, let me know how I did! Hopefully I've managed to keep him in character. Also, thanks again for all the reviews! You guys rock! The song that inspired this piece is called "Lucky" by Seven Mary Three. Sadly, I don't own it.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Mean Mr. Mustard says he's bored of life in The District.

Can't afford the French Quarter high, says it gets old real quick.

And he pales up next to me, scrawled on the pavement.

It says: Son, time is all the Luck you need.

.

"You're the last person I expected to see here," Ethan said as he stepped down from the stage and approached the young man sitting toward the back of the New Orleans jazz lounge.

"I'm on vacation," Reid answered. "Your new stuff sounds good."

"Thank you."

A waitress brought Ethan his usual post-gig drink as he took a seat across from Reid. He eyed the young doctor closely before speaking.

"You look better than you did the last time I saw you."

"I feel better. That's actually why I'm here. I was lucky to have found you that day. It's entirely possible that you saved my life."

Ethan looked at him confused. "I don't follow."

"You were right when you said I wasn't well. I didn't realize how bad it had gotten until after we spoke. I tried to keep my problem from the team but, like you implied, they saw right through me."

"What exactly was your problem?"

"Dilaudid."

"Wow," Ethan shook his head. "That's a very serious problem. Not one I see you getting yourself into. So how did it happen?"

Reid got very quiet. He was clearly reliving something…unpleasant.

.

And if I stay Lucky then my tongue will stay tied,

And I won't betray the things that I hide.

There's not enough years underneath this belt,

For me to admit the way that I felt.

.

"It's not something I'm overly comfortable talking about."

"Okay."

The memories of Tobias Henkel were still raw, even after nearly three years. And he knew the team had witnessed his torture, the drugging, the beating, his begging for it to end. He had come to understand that they thought no less of him. In fact, they gained a new respect for his strength for hanging on. He was everyone's little brother and they looked out for him. He'd never had that before.

Mean Mr. Mustard says don't be the wave that crashes,

From a sea of discontent, he says he's wrestled with that blanket...

It leaves you cold and wet any way you stretch it.

Divine apathy!

Disease of my youth, watch that you don't catch it.

.

He never wanted his team to find out how many times he thought about shooting up while on a case. Never wanted them to know how close he had been to disappearing on them, walking away from everything he knew. He'd become so apathetic. He didn't care about his well being or how his condition was affecting his job performance. That is, not until the case in New Orleans, when he actually tried stepping away. He had missed the plane to Texas on purpose, avoiding Prentiss and Morgan's phone calls. He realized that evening just how dire his situation had become, and he needed help.

.

And I'm the wave that crashes,

From a sea that turns itself,

Inside out every chance I get,

See what it's like in Hell.

.

Reid finally opened up. After all, that's why he was here.

"After we talked last time, I knew I couldn't hide it anymore. They all knew, just like you said, but they tried to stay back and let me handle it. Hotch couldn't say anything. If the higher-ups had found out that he didn't report me, he would have been fired. Prentiss hadn't known me very long, but even she knew something was off. I kept snapping at her for no reason. Morgan and JJ were just worried all the time. They never said anything, but I could tell just by how they were always watching me. And Gideon," Reid shook his head as he remembered his mentor. "I can't believe I almost let him down like that, after everything he'd done for me."

"Spencer," Ethan said. "You always were a lot stronger than you ever gave yourself credit for. You had to be, considering how you grew up. And now, with the work you do, you have to be even stronger. The fact that you've overcome your addiction is a testament to that strength."

.

And if I stay Lucky then my tongue will stay tied,

And I won't betray the things that I hide.

There's not enough years underneath this belt,

For me to admit the way that I felt.

.

"And I know you still get cravings."

Reid looked up, puzzled. "And how exactly do you know that?"

"I told you last time, I'm a jazz musician in New Orleans! I see it all, Dr. Reid. It never truly goes away. But I hope if you do find yourself in trouble again, you'll call me and let me help you. You have more than just your team, you know."

Reid nodded in agreement.

"So, how long are you here for?"

"Not long. I'm actually on my way to visit my mother. I just wanted to come by and say thank you. And to pick up some new music for the road," he grinned as he waved his new copy of Ethan's latest CD. "So, do I get an autograph?"

Ethan laughed out loud, then signed the CD. The two men stood and shook hands.

"If you're ever playing in Virginia, look me up."

"I will. Take care of yourself."

Reid nodded and left, finally feeling as if a lingering weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Talking to Ethan was the final chapter in his road to recovery. Now, after their conversation, he felt he could put his long ordeal behind him for good.


	12. Song Based III: Darkness

**_Prompt: This week's prompt involves song-related one-shots. I'm going to leave it very open, all I ask is that you pick a song or pieces of several songs that you like and relate it to CM. It could be related to a scene from the show, a character, however you want. Since it is thn's idea, I kind of want her to post first so that she gets first dibs and so that her one-shot can kind of serve as an example. Good luck!_**

**_

* * *

_A/N: Good evening everyone. Hope everyone here in the States had a wonderful Thanksgiving! And OMG!!! I'm still in shock after watching "100". What a heartbreaking episode! And such a wonderful performance by Thomas Gibson. Give that man an Emmy!!! I bring up "100" because that is the episode that inspired this song-fic. The song I chose is called "****Darkness" by Disturbed. It is absolutely beautiful and completely unlike anything else they've recorded. I highly recommend listening to it if you've never heard it. Sadly, I don't own it! Anyway, here is my latest addition to "One Shot Fridays". I hope you like it. Oh, and just to warn you, it's a sad one. I choked up pretty badly while writing it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Aaron sat in the first pew with his son in his lap, his brother at his side, and his extended family, his team, right behind him. And yet he had never felt so alone. The preacher was delivering a beautiful eulogy. He'd known Haley for years, so he was the natural choice to preside over her funeral. He shared many wonderful memories with the loved ones who gathered to mourn her death and celebrate her life. But Aaron heard none of it. He was carrying on his own private, silent conversation with the love of his life.

_I'm so sorry, Haley. It should have been me, not you. He should have killed me in my apartment. Now, I wish to God he had. This is my fault. I brought this on you. He took your life to make me suffer. Took you away from our son. He got his wish. Only it's worse. Now our son is suffering, too. And for him, I don't know how to make the pain stop. For me, I hope it never stops. It's my constant reminder of how many times I hurt you, of how many times I let you and our son down. I let the most wonderful thing in my life slip through my hands and now you've been ripped away from all of us permanently…all because of me. I'm sorry, Haley. I'm so sorry._

.

Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard the words I've spoken  
Dare to believe, over one last time, then I let the…

Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away to breathe again  
On my own

.

The sound of a rising congregation brought Aaron out of his thoughts and back to the present. He held his son as Dave, Derek, and Spencer joined the three other pallbearers. As they carried Haley's casket down the aisle, Jack buried his face in Aaron's jacket and let his silent tears fall. Aaron hugged him tightly and rubbed his back as his own tears fell. Shawn placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Aaron slowly shook his head. The words couldn't push through the softball-sized lump in his throat.

Shawn stayed close to him as they made their way out of the church. Aaron felt like everything was closing in around him. The longer this day went on, it became harder and harder to breathe. Shawn drove to the cemetery. Aaron never looked at him. He stared out the window once again lost in a singular thought. _I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

The graveside services were as beautiful as the church service. Once again, the preacher relived some wonderful memories. He came and spoke to Aaron and Jack, shaking their hands and expressing his sympathies for their loss before officially ending the services. Several other friends and family members exchanged hugs and condolences as the crowd departed. The team surrounded Aaron as one cohesive unit, a family, and hugged him with all they had. They had all shed many tears with him over the last few days. But even surrounded by so many caring hearts, he still felt a deep loneliness that he'd never felt before, and knew he'd feel forever. He kissed his son and handed him to his Uncle Shawn.

"Can you take him? I need a minute alone." It took everything he had to force those words out. The lump in his throat seemed to block his airway.

Shawn nodded in agreement and took Jack into his arms. He and the team walked away.

"I'm really worried about him," Shawn confided to Dave.

"We all are. But we'll help him," Dave said. "He won't have to endure this alone."

"We won't let him," added Derek.

They made their way back to the cars and turned to keep an eye on Aaron.

Aaron sat back down in the chairs provided for the family by the cemetery. Once again, he silently spoke to Haley.

.

Carry me away  
I'll need your strength to get me through this  
Dare to believe, over one last time, then I let the…

Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away to breathe again  
On my own

.

_I wish I had an ounce of your strength, your courage. I don't know how to do this without you. I'm so afraid…afraid of failing him, too. I don't want to let him down anymore. I feel like I've done nothing but let him down his entire life. I have to make that up to him. I only hope I can do as good a job raising him as you have. I know he's young, but I promise, I'll never let him forget you. I made a promise to you and I fully intend to keep it. I don't know if he'll ever understand all of this. I'm not sure I understand it myself. God, I miss you. I miss you so much. And he does, too. And we love you._

Shawn and the team looked on as Aaron buried his head in his hands and sobbed for a good five minutes. They wanted so badly to go to him, but they knew he needed this time on his own to let this out. Jack had managed to cry himself to sleep on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn was glad Jack didn't have to see his father fall apart.

Aaron stood slowly and laid his hand on the casket. "I love you," he whispered, and made his way back to his waiting family.

He took Jack from Shawn and hugged him tightly. Jack settled into his father's arms and quickly fell back to sleep. He took a deep breath, his first real deep breath since finding Haley's body on their bedroom floor. Dave placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're here. We'll always be here."

Aaron nodded.

"Always," Morgan added.

"Thank you," he managed to choke out. He looked back at Shawn.

"Let's go home."

.

Dare to believe, over one last time, then I let the

Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away to breathe again  
On my own

.

Aaron gave one last look back as they all retreated to their cars and drove away, leaving Haley Hotchner to rest in peace.


	13. Song Based IV: Love Of My Life

**_Prompt: This week's prompt involves song-related one-shots. I'm going to leave it very open, all I ask is that you pick a song or pieces of several songs that you like and relate it to CM. It could be related to a scene from the show, a character, however you want. Since it is thn's idea, I kind of want her to post first so that she gets first dibs and so that her one-shot can kind of serve as an example. Good luck!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**A/N: Okay, so I've been trying to figure out how to write this and yesterday it just all flowed out! Just like that! I tried to keep it light, but it may get a tad bit emotional at the end. And the song reference doesn't come until very late in the story. The song I chose is called "Love of my Life" by Queen. Anyway, I hope you like it! Let me know what you think! And special thanks to those of you who have reviewed/alerted/favorited this little collection of one shots! It means a lot. You guys are awesome!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Where are they? _Aaron thought as he ransacked his room looking for something very specific. Two things, actually. _I know I left them together. Where are they? _He looked under the bed, through every drawer, and all through his closet until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Yes! Perfect!" He said aloud as he made his way back to the living room. Jack was sitting on the floor playing with his action figures and his Aunt Jessica was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Jack," Aaron called. "You wanna hear a story?"

Jessica looked up from her sitcom and saw Aaron holding something in his hands. Recognizing them immediately, she turned off the TV and made room on the couch.

"Oooh, I've heard this one before, Jack!" she said. "This is a good one!"

Jack climbed onto the couch between his father and aunt with an excited look on his face, which turned to confusion when he saw the items his dad was holding.

"Daddy, why do you have a pirate hat?"

"It's an important part of the story. Here, why don't you hold it for me." He plopped the hat on Jack's head and it immediately fell over his eyes.

"Hey!" he giggled. "Now I can't see!"

Jessica laughed as Aaron pushed the hat back a little so Jack could see.

_He's smiling and laughing. That's a good start, _Aaron thought as he opened his copy of "Reflections 1987" and began the story.

"Once upon a time, way back in the year 1987, there was a young man named Aaron." He flipped to the 'Juniors' page. "This handsome young man right here," he added, showing Jack his picture.

"That's you, Daddy!" he exclaimed. "You had a lot of hair!"

"If you think he had a lot of hair, wait till you see the next picture," Jessica added with a chuckle.

"Hey! Who's telling this story?"

"Sorry. Please continue," Jessica said as Jack continued to giggle.

"Thank you," Aaron said, looking down at Jack, who only giggled more.

"Anyway," Aaron continued. "One day young Aaron was looking for a classroom he had never been to before and he accidentally walked into the wrong room. And in that room sat the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world. Her beauty took Aaron's breath away and made him dizzy and made his knees weak."

"What's that mean?" Jack asked.

"That means that she was so beautiful that young Aaron almost fell down because his legs weren't strong enough to hold him up!"

"Wow! Girls can do that?"

"They most certainly can," he answered. "You'll see for yourself one day, when you get older."

"It's like magic!"

"It's exactly like magic," Aaron responded, still impressed at how his son could be so perceptive at just four years old.

"So anyway," he continued the story, "young Aaron had to find out who this beautiful girl was. As soon as he got home from school, he pulled out his yearbook and flipped through all the pages. He started in the 'Seniors' section." He held out his yearbook and opened it to the senior class pictures. "But she wasn't there. So he moved to the 'Juniors' section." Again, Aaron flipped through the pages for Jack to see. "But she wasn't there, either! So he moved on to the 'Sophomore' section, and there on the first page was the beautiful girl from the theatre class. And her name was Haley."

He angled his yearbook so Jack could see. His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Mommy!" he yelled excitedly. "Wow, Aunt Jessie, you were right! That's a lot more hair!"

Aaron and Jessica both laughed out loud.

"How did she get it so big?"

"That's more of your Mommy's magic, with a little help from an incredible hair spray called Final Net," Jessica answered.

"Wow!"

"Okay, so the next day," Aaron continued through his chuckling, "young Aaron decided he had to meet young, beautiful Haley, so he did the only thing he could think to do...he joined the Theatre Club."

"You?"

"Yes."

"But..." Jack hesitated. "But you can't act, Daddy!"

"Yes, I know. Thank you!" he replied, messing up Jack's hair (the hat long ago leaving his head and finding his lap) and laughing even harder. Jessica tried to hold it in, but she laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"But even though I couldn't act, I got to meet Haley and she became my best friend in the whole wide world and we fell in love. And we performed a play called ' _The Pirates of Penzance _'."

"That's where you got the hat!"

"That's right. And that's why I've kept that hat, even all these years later. Because it reminds me of how I met your mommy and how much I loved her, even all the way back in 1987."

"That's a long time, Daddy."

"I know. And now I want you to keep it so you'll always remember how much she loved you and because that hat is the reason you are here. All because I walked into the wrong room and became the worst Fourth Pirate in the history of Fourth Pirates!"

Jack hugged his daddy tightly. "I'll take good care of it, Daddy."

"I know. Now it's time for bed."

Jack hugged his aunt, and he and Aaron headed for his room. Jack hung his new pirate hat on the post of his headboard and climbed between the sheets.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Will you tell me that story again tomorrow?"

Aaron smiled. "Sure. I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too."

Aaron kissed his forehead, and before he even left the room, Jack was sound asleep with a smile on his face.

He returned to the living room and turned on the stereo, making sure the volume was low so as not to wake Jack, and loaded his favorite Queen CD into the tray. As Freddie Mercury's unparalleled voice filled the room, he walked to the mantle where Haley's picture sat.

.

Love of my life - you've hurt me

You've broken my heart and now you leave me

Love of my life can't you see

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know –

What it means to me

.

Love of my life - don't leave me

You've stolen my love and now desert me

Love of my life can't you see

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know -

What it means to me

.

He reminisced about all of the wonderful days and nights he'd spent with this incredible woman over the course of nearly 23 years. He remembered their highs and lows, their triumphs and failures. And how, even after the divorce, after the pain, and now even in her death, his love for her never wavered. He still felt it as strongly as he did the first time he laid eyes on her.

.

You will remember -

When this is blown over

And everything's all by the way -

When I grow older

I will be there at your side to remind you

How I still love you - I still love you

.

Hurry back - hurry back

Dont take it away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me

Love of my life

.

"I kept my promise, sweetheart," he spoke aloud to her. "I hope I did us justice."

"She still loved you too, you know," Jessica said as she leaned in the doorway. "Maybe next time I'll tell you and Jack her side of that story."

She put on her coat and headed for the door, stopping briefly.

"And just so you know, yes, you did the story justice. Good night, Aaron."

"Thanks. Drive safe."

As Haley's sister left, Aaron turned back to the photograph and smiled. "I love you, Haley."

And for the first time since her funeral, he went to sleep smiling instead of crying.


	14. Song Based V: Welcome Home Sanitarium

_**Prompt: This week's prompt involves song-related one-shots. I'm going to leave it very open, all I ask is that you pick a song or pieces of several songs that you like and relate it to CM. It could be related to a scene from the show, a character, however you want. Since it is thn's idea, I kind of want her to post first so that she gets first dibs and so that her one-shot can kind of serve as an example. Good luck!**_

* * *

**A/N: Hello once again my friends. As you may have noticed, I'm having way too much fun with this prompt! It seems like every day I hear a song and another random story finds its way into my head! I love it when that happens. This time around (yesterday, in fact) the song was "Welcome Home (Sanitarium) by Metallica. In my personal opinion it's one of the best songs they have ever written! I'm going to step outside my comfort zone one more time and give writing Reid another shot. Hope you enjoy! (Really, enjoy may not be the right word for this one, but you get what I mean. At least I hope!) And thanks again to those of you who have reviewed/alerted/favorited this fun random mix of stories! It means more than you know!**

**A/N 2: _WARNING!_ This story is dark. Very, very dark. I'm about to delve into what I consider to be Spencer Reid's worst nightmare. So it will be rated 'T' just to be on the safe side.**

**

* * *

  
**

"I hate these interviews," Reid very quietly stated from the backseat of the SUV. Morgan was next to him, choosing the backseat to keep a close eye on the man whom he considered his little brother. Visits to sanitariums and psych hospitals were always the hardest on their youngest member. He heard Reid's comment, but opted to remain silent. He didn't want to make Reid any more uncomfortable than he already was. Hotch was driving and JJ was in the passenger seat. If they did hear his comment, neither spoke up.

They left Quantico and drove for just over two hours before finally reaching their destination in Williamsburg. Reid was the last to exit the vehicle. Hotch could see the tension spread across his face from a mile away. He and Morgan exchanged glances, silently saying, "We need to watch him" to one another. JJ watched him warily. This entire situation made her very nervous.

.

Welcome to where time stands still

No one leaves and no one will

Moon is full, never seems to change

Just labeled mentally deranged

Dream the same thing every night

I see our freedom in my sight

No locked doors, no windows barred

No things to make my brain seem scarred

.

Sleep, my friend, and you will see

That dream is my reality

They keep me locked up in this cage

Can't they see it's why my brain says "rage"?

.

Sanitarium, leave me be

Sanitarium, just leave me alone

.

As they entered the psychiatric hospital, Reid became more and more stressed and agitated. Uncomfortable simply did not come close to describing how on edge he felt. Silent panic would have been closer to the truth. JJ eyed him cautiously as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly.

"I don't like this," she whispered to Hotch.

"I don't either, but it's too late to back out now," he replied.

Morgan stayed close to Reid. He could feel the apprehension flowing of his friend in waves. He felt horrible for having to bring him along, but they needed him here. Having to make that decision was one of the more difficult choices Morgan had faced, and he spent that day wishing Aaron Hotchner would take his job back. He and Reid hung back while Hotch and JJ stepped up to the window and spoke to the receptionist, showing their badges and explaining their reasoning for their visit. After a few moments she stepped away from the window, and Hotch and JJ made their way back to Morgan and Reid.

"They'll be out in a few minutes," Hotch said. Morgan nodded. Reid watched them all intently. Something didn't feel right. He knew they were all watching him. He'd expected that. But they were all very tense and wouldn't hold their eye contact for very long. It was uncharacteristic for all of them.

.

Build my fear of what's out there

Cannot breathe the open air

Whisper things into my brain

Assuring me that I'm insane

They think our heads are in their hands

But violent use brings violent plans

Keep him tied, it makes him well

He's getting better, can't you tell?

.

Reid watched as the others all shifted around nervously. What was it about this particular interview that had even Morgan and Hotch so on edge? It seemed understandable for JJ to be nervous because she usually was not part of interviews like this. She'd assisted with them before, but it had been years ago. But for Morgan and Hotch to be so unsteady was cause for concern. Reid was so busy trying to piece this puzzle together that he didn't notice Morgan had shifted behind him, essentially blocking his way out.

"Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes," Hotch said, extending his hand to the older, kindly looking gentleman in the dark suit.

"I'm Dr. Castiel, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes, thank you for seeing us. I know this has been an unusual request."

Dr. Castiel gave an understanding nod. He received requests like theirs more often than they realized.

"If you and your team are ready, you may follow me."

.

No more can they keep us in

Listen, damn it, we will win

They see it right, they see it well

But they think this saves us from our hell

.

Sanitarium, leave me be

Sanitarium, just leave me alone

Sanitarium

Just leave me alone

.

They followed the doctor through a long corridor and into a smaller room, where two large men in white scrubs were awaiting their arrival. Immediately, Reid began to panic.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking first to Morgan, then to Hotch.

"Reid," Morgan began, but his words caught in his throat.

"Reid, please understand," Hotch tried to continue Morgan's phrase.

"NO!"

"I'm sorry, Spence, but you need help," JJ finished.

"No one is going to harm you here, Dr. Reid," Dr. Castiel said in a comforting voice.

"No, there's nothing wrong with me!" Reid argued. "Why are you doing this?"

"Your behavior has changed over the last few months, Reid," Morgan stated once he'd regained his composure. "We've all tried to help you, but nothing we do seems to help. You need professional help, Reid."

"What are you talking about?" Reid was beyond panic.

The two men in scrubs made their way towards him and he tried to back up, but ran into the wall.

"Don't touch me!"

"Please don't fight them, Reid," Hotch pleaded. "They're not going to hurt you."

"Get off me! Let me go!"

"Spence, please. Please don't fight."

"Why are you doing this!? I'm not sick! Nothing's wrong with me! Please stop this!"

"Reid, I'm sorry man, but this has to happen."

The two men began trying to escort him out of the room.

"Please stop this! Hotch! Morgan! I know you can stop this! Please! Help me!"

"I'm sorry, Spencer," Hotch uttered in defeat. "It's too late. I'm sorry."

Reid kept fighting to the point that the two men had to physically drag him out of the room.

"Morgan! JJ! Please don't do this! Please! Morgan!"

He continued to scream and beg as he was carried farther and farther away.

.

Fear of living on

Natives getting restless now

Mutiny in the air

Got some death to do

Mirror stares back hard

"Kill", it's such a friendly word

Seems the only way

For reaching out again

.

"Reid! It's Morgan! Reid, wake up!"

"No! Get off me!"

Morgan shook him harder. "Reid, it's okay. It's me!"

"Let go! Stop!"

"Come on, man, you gotta wake up now!"

"No! No!"

There was a frantic knock on the door.

"Morgan, are you guys alright?" Hotch yelled through the door.

"Morgan, open the door!" yelled Rossi.

They had heard Reid screaming from their room next door. Morgan got up and ran to the door, flinging it open.

"He's having a nightmare. I can't wake him up," he said, immediately running back to Reid's side. Hotch and Rossi followed closely, putting away their guns in the process.

"Don't do this! Morgan! Hotch! Please!"

"Reid," Hotch tried. "Come on, buddy, wake up. You're safe. But you've gotta wake up."

Reid opened his eyes frantically and, seeing Hotch and Morgan standing over him, took a swing at both.

"Get away from me! Don't let them take me!"

Reid seemed to be afraid of both Morgan and Hotch. Rossi noticed and pushed them back so he could get closer to him.

"Reid, it's Rossi. Look at me, only at me," he said, placing his hands on Reid's shoulders. "Nobody here is going to harm you. You're safe. It's okay. It was just a dream. Nothing more. You're safe."

Rossi flashed back to the time he'd gone with Reid to be hypnotized in Las Vegas. He remembered the total panic that had consumed Reid as he remembered his childhood. And he remembered how hard it was to pull him out of it. The scene before him was now eerily familiar.

Hotch and Morgan stood back in a state of shock. They couldn't begin to fathom what had Reid so terrified.

They watched as Rossi was finally able to pull him back to the here and now. Reid's shaky breathing was finally starting to calm. He looked around the room and saw the concerned look on all of their faces. After several minutes and some deep breathing, Reid finally found his voice.

"I'm sorry," he uttered, running a shaking hand through his sweat-soaked hair.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

He nodded, not truly trusting his voice.

"Reid, what happened?"

He looked up at Morgan. There was so much concern in his eyes. Reid took several deep breaths and told them all about the dream, and about how close to his worst waking nightmare it truly was. They could all hear the terror and panic in his voice. By the time he finished, he was in tears. So were Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi.

"Reid," Hotch began, his voice full of compassion. "There is no way we would ever allow that to happen to you."

"Never," Morgan added. "We will always protect you. That's what family does. We take care of each other."

Rossi looked over at Hotch. "I'm going to get our stuff. I think we're camping out over here tonight."

Hotch nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to do that. I'm okay, really." He was feeling a bit embarrassed now.

"There's no way we're going to leave you alone tonight. Not after that. You need to know that you're safe."

"Besides," Morgan added, "I don't think any of us are going to be sleeping now anyway."

Once Rossi returned, they all settled in for what was bound to be a long, sleepless night. Morgan turned on the TV just for some background noise. None of them were paying much attention to it. They all kept glancing back at Reid, who still seemed a little uncomfortable but was considerably calmer. After several moments of silence, he spoke up.

"Guys?"

"Yeah, man?" Morgan answered.

"Thanks."

Morgan smiled. "Anytime."

THE END.


	15. Rossi's Rise and Fall

_**Prompt: This week's prompt is kind of simple. All I ask is that you take yourself out of your "comfort zone." We all have a comfort zone, so I'm asking you to write something that you are less comfortable with. It can be a character that you don't think you know as well (like Reid or Garcia for me, for example), a subject that you aren't used to writing about, or a completely different style if you want. If you usually write as a narrator, then maybe try an introspective piece. If you usually write angst, then try humor or vise versa. I'm pretty much leaving this open to however you want to write it. All I ask is that you include an Author's Note that points out at least one way that the one-shot has taken you out of your comfort zone. Hopefully this one will all improve our writing and confidence a little. Good luck!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Good evening all! Okay, so Falc put out quite a challenge. My strengths lie in pretty much anything angst-ridden, and all things involving Hotch. My weaknesses lie in trying to write humor or anything shippy. And as much as I love the character of David Rossi, I realized that I've barely written anything involving him. So here's my little addition to One Shot Friday's… a romantic, hopefully funny little piece revolving around David Rossi. Of course there's a little tiny bit of Hotch, too. (Sorry Falc…I tried!) But not the Hotch you're used to seeing me portray. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! Oh, and one more thing! This chapter is rated T. Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Dave returned from the kitchen with two glasses of red wine and sat down on his overstuffed sofa, handing one glass to the woman sitting next to him. She was in her mid forties and possessed an understated beauty that made most men, both older and younger, pause and stare a bit longer than normal. She had fiery red hair that fell in waves to frame her face, and soul-piercing emerald green eyes. And from the moment those eyes pierced his soul David Rossi was hooked.

"My favorite," she said as she sipped her wine. "You always remember."

"Of course," he replied. He knew he was staring but he couldn't help himself. She was absolutely captivating. Not only was she an accomplished author, which is what drew him to her in the first place, but also an incredible pianist. She'd blown him away the first time she'd played for him. He could listen to that for hours.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said softly, pulling him back to the present.

"I was just wondering what a successful, beautiful, talented woman like yourself is doing with a man like me."

She smiled at him. "You are too hard on yourself, David. You, too, are highly talented and quite successful. Not to mention caring and compassionate, and incredibly handsome."

He chuckled. "Most people would disagree with you."

"That's because they don't get to see the side of you that I do."

He smiled and stared down into his wine glass. To be arguably the most confident man in the FBI, he suddenly felt like a nervous schoolboy getting ready for his first kiss. He chuckled in spite of himself.

"What's so funny?"

"I have a confession to make."

She could hear the nervousness in his voice. It made her heart swell. "What's that?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Not in the slightest," he smiled back at her. "It's just been a long time since I felt that way towards anyone."

"Well, in that case, I think there's something I should tell you."

"Wha…" His words lodged in his throat when her hand snaked around his neck and her long talented fingers toyed with his hair at the base of his neck. It sent magnificent shivers down his spine. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What's that?"

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "I fell a long time ago, David."

He turned his eyes to meet hers. When he met those striking green eyes his pulse quickened, his breathing hitched, and his blood flow began a rapid descent south. He leaned closer and kissed her with a passion worthy of the woman sitting beside him. She returned his kiss just as passionately, hungrily. She'd waited a long time for David Rossi to finally admit he loved her. This was one opportunity she was not going to miss.

"Mmmmm…" He moaned as their kiss deepened.

"Dave."

"Yeah," he breathed heavily.

"Dave."

"Yeah, baby?"

"Dave!"

He opened his eyes expecting to see his redheaded beauty. Instead his eyes found…Aaron Hotchner? His face was turning red and his shoulders were shaking. He was fighting with everything he had not to laugh out loud and wake the rest of the team sleeping soundly at the other end of the jet.

When Hotch regained control of himself he spoke. "God, Dave, I'd pay good money to know what type of woman makes the great David Rossi moan in his sleep!"

Dave's face turned red as he sat up and cleared his throat.

"At least I hope it was a woman," Hotch continued. "Otherwise I think you just called me 'baby'!"

"Oh, God!" Dave looked to the front of the plane.

"Don't worry. They're still asleep. Your dirty little secret is safe with me. But…"

His voice trailed off as he glanced down and quickly back up to meet Dave's eyes.

"You um…might want to…ah…take care of…that…before they wake up, or you'll definitely have some explaining to do."

Rossi's face turned about 37 different shades of red as his embarrassment increased exponentially.

"Shut up, Aaron!" He shoved Hotch back as he stood and headed for the bathroom. Hotch toppled over, landing flat on his back on the floor of the jet. And he absolutely lost it. He couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. He laughed harder than he had in months, years even. He remained on the floor clutching his side as tears ran down his face and he struggled to catch his breath. He could not stop laughing. Every time he would start to regain his composure, he'd fall apart all over again and cackle. The others were awakened by the rare, strange sound of their Unit Chief howling with laughter.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Morgan asked with a confused look on his face.

Prentiss raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm pretty sure I don't want to know."


	16. Happy Valentine's Day

_**Prompt: Okay, so the new prompt is Valentine's Day! And that's... literally it. It could be a romance between two characters, a creepy themed case, a humourous mishap, anything as long as it's centered around V Day. Go wild and be free one-shotters!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N: Hello friends! Here's the newest addition to "Excerpts...". I've had this idea in my head for a little while. Had to tweak it a little bit to fit the Valentine's Day prompt, but here it is! It's set four years into the future on the day of Hotch's retirement. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome! *hint hint*  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Friday, Feb 14, 2014_**

The team stood around in the bullpen waiting on Hotch to make his final descent from the office he'd called his own for the last 15 years. He'd announced his retirement about a month ago, but it still seemed surreal to think of the BAU without its cornerstone. They watched as he came down the stairs, go bag and briefcase in hand, and made his way to what, after today, would once again be Morgan's team.

"It's not gonna be the same around here without you, man," Morgan said, shaking his hand.

"You're gonna do just fine, Morgan. You've done it before."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just gonna miss having you to bounce ideas off of."

"I do still have a cell phone, you know," Hotch joked. That brought a chuckle out of them.

He stole a glance at the rest of the team that had become his family. Garcia and JJ were trying to fight tears. Prentiss was trying to compartmentalize, as usual. Reid looks sad yet understanding. Rossi was grinning. He alone knew of Hotch's plan. They chatted for a few more minutes about planned hiking and camping trips with Jack and finally taking a real vacation before Rossi took a look at the clock and realized it was time.

"So Hotch," Rossi began. "It's officially 5:00. Any immediate plans for the newly retired?"

"Well," Hotch smiled, "I'm gonna start by doing something I've been wanting to do for a long, long time."

With that he dropped his bag and briefcase on the desk closest to him, walked up to her, placed his hands on her cheeks, and laid one hell of a kiss on the beautiful lips of a very surprised Emily Prentiss.

Everyone's eyes went wide. JJ and Garcia clutched each other's arms in shock. Reid looked confused. Morgan's mouth hung open. Rossi chuckled and shook his head.

Hotch broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Emily was stunned into silence. Hotch grinned, picked up his stuff, winked back at Rossi, and headed toward the elevators. The team turned their bewildered faces to Emily, who still hadn't moved.

"Em," JJ prodded.

"Say something, sweetie," Garcia urged.

Instead of speaking, Emily regained her senses and ran for the elevators. She caught up to him, spun him around, and kissed him with everything she had. He dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back with seven years worth of pent up longing.

Loud cheering came from the doorway, as the team had followed her when she ran after him. "It's about damn time!" Rossi's voice rang out. Hotch broke the kiss with a chuckle. Emily buried her slightly embarrassed face in his chest, which made him chuckle more.

"I'm glad I got that reaction instead of the one I was fearing," Hotch whispered.

"Which reaction was that?"

"The one where you pull your gun on me."

Emily laughed. Hotch couldn't contain his smile. His dimples were on full display. He tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at her with admiration.

"Have dinner with me tonight?"

"What time?"

"Pick you up at 8:00?"

"I'll be ready."

He breathed a sigh of relief. He'd waited such a long time for this moment. He reached into his bag and pulled out a card in a red envelope.

"I got you something," he said, handing her the envelope as the elevator doors opened. He gave her one more kiss before stepping inside. "Happy Valentine's Day, Emily."

Emily couldn't stop the goofy high school grin that seemed to permanently plaster itself across her face. She waved as the doors closed and made her way back to her waiting teammates. JJ and Garcia immediately greeted her in a chorus of high-pitched squeals and giggles. Reid smiled awkwardly. Morgan nudged her shoulder. Only Rossi actually spoke.

"Do you have any idea how long he's been waiting to do that? I swear if I had to go through one more Valentine's Day hearing about it, I would have thrown up."

They all laughed. "I was wondering why he chose to retire on Valentine's Day. Makes sense now," Morgan added.

"Please, honey, open that card!" Garcia pushed. "We're dying here!"

Emily finally complied and opened the card. It was very subtle, exactly Hotch's style. On the front was a picture of two hands joined together. Inside was a very simple "Happy Valentine's Day" in black script against a red background. And underneath, written in his familiar left-handed slant were four words that made her heart soar.

_I love you._

_-Aaron._

The End.


	17. JJ's Birthday Surprise

**A/N: The song-fic prompt is back! YAY!!! I dedicate this fun little story to Falc and Blair, the two biggest JJ fans I know. You guys rock! Hope you all enjoy! *disclaimer* I do not own "Wannabe" by The Spice Girls, or "Jennie (867-5309)" by Tommy Tutone.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Morgan and Garcia came back to the table carrying a new round of drinks. It was a rare occurrence that the team was actually in town and not on a case for one of their birthdays. This time it was JJ's. Will kept Henry at home so JJ could enjoy some much needed fun time with the gang. Garcia agreed to keep Henry tomorrow night so JJ and Will could celebrate in their own special way.

The gang laughed the night away, telling stories, picking on each other, and making fun of the horrible karaoke singers that had taken the stage one after another all night. Especially a group of very drunk college girls who made total fools of themselves belting out "Wannabe" by The Spice Girls.

"I can't believe they picked that song!" Garcia shouted across the table.

"I was hoping it would never resurface!" Prentiss yelled back.

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!" JJ sang out, bringing the table back into hysterical laughter.

They decided now would be a good time to give JJ her presents. Morgan and Reid went in together and got her two tickets to the Washington Redskins home opener. The seats were on the 50 yard line behind the 'Skins bench. She was ecstatic, jumping up and hugging them both. Garcia and Prentiss made her a scrapbook filled with candid shots of the team over the year. There were pictures of JJ, Will, and Henry, some of the team enjoying dinner and dancing the night away on Morgan's birthday, pics of the girls hamming it up for the camera, even some of Hotch actually smiling! She flipped through the book, smiling and laughing, and awww-ing at the picture of Henry and Jack sound asleep on the floor amongst the wrapping paper during their Christmas party at Rossi's house. She hugged her girls tightly, expressing her gratitude at the very thoughtful gift.

Everyone looked at Hotch and Rossi expectantly. Rossi shook his head.

"Not yet."

"Oh come on, man," Morgan prodded. "Surely you guys got our girl a birthday present."

"We did," Hotch replied.

"Then let's see it!"

"Not yet."

"You guys are killing us here! Please?" Garcia pouted.

Rossi chuckled. "You'll see it soon enough."

They finally let it go when the buffalo wings, mozzarella sticks, and loaded cheese fries arrived at the table. Food was always a great distraction for this group. Hotch and Rossi ate and watched the team. Deciding they were distracted enough, they slipped away from the table.

"Okay, we've got a very special performance coming up," the DJ began. "This one is a birthday surprise for one of our guests."

The team stopped with food half way to their mouths and looked up. That's when they noticed the two empty chairs. They looked at each other in disbelief.

"No way," JJ shook her head.

"Where are Hotch and Rossi?" Reid asked, oblivious.

"Surely not," Morgan added.

The DJ continued. "They asked me to read this first." He read from a slip of paper. "JJ. Surprise! Happy birthday, kiddo. You're the best. Love, Aaron and Dave."

The team's collective eyes grew huge and their jaws dropped as the music started up and Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi took the stage. JJ recognized the music immediately and buried her face in her hands, laughing hysterically.

Hotch took the first verse…

.

Jenny, Jenny, who can I turn to?

You give me something I can hold onto

I know you think I'm like the others before

Who saw your name and number on the wall

.

Then Rossi joined him for the chorus…

.

Jenny, I got your number,

I need to make you mine.

Jenny, don't change your number,

867-5309 (867-5309)

867-5309 (867-5309)

.

The gang cheered and hollered, clapping and laughing, still not believing the sight before them. Rossi took the second verse…

.

Jenny, Jenny, you're the girl for me.

You don't know me but you make me so happy.

I tried to call you before but I lost my nerve.

I tried my imagination, but I was disturbed.

.

And once again they sang the chorus together…

.

Jenny, I got your number,

I need to make you mine.

Jenny, don't change your number,

867-5309 (867-5309)

867-5309 (867-5309)

.

Then they began alternating lines…

.

I got it, I got it, I got it!

I got your number on the wall!

I got it, I got it, I got it!

For a good time, for a good time call....

.

JJ could not wipe the smile off her face. Neither could the others. Garcia, of course, snapped about a bazillion pictures of the two least likely karaoke singers on the planet. Morgan just shook his head and chuckled. Prentiss couldn't help but bob her head along to the tune and sing along. Reid leaned over to JJ.

"I wish I had a video camera right now. I don't think we'll ever see this happen again!"

JJ laughed out loud and messed up Reid's hair.

Hotch and Dave continued to sing.

.

Jenny, don't change your number.

I need to make you mine.

Jenny. I'll call your number,

867-5309 (867-5309)

867-5309 (867-5309)

.

Jenny, Jenny who can I turn to? (867-5309)

For the price of a dime I can always turn to you. (867-5309)

867-5309 (867-5309)

867-5309 (867-5309)

.

When they finished, their five remaining teammates leapt to their feet and cheered. Hotch immediately started turning red. Rossi, who absolutely did not embarrass easily, if at all, took a flourishing bow as they left the stage and made their way back to the table. JJ met them half way and bear hugged both of them.

"I can't believe you did that! That was awesome!"

"It was Dave's idea," Hotch said as he hugged her back. "I still can't believe he talked me into that."

Dave laughed and hugged JJ as well. "You deserved something special for your birthday. And I figured we could all use a good laugh."

"That was the perfect birthday present, guys. Thank you."

She turned to Garcia.

"I want those pictures in my email by the time I get home, chica! I can't wait to show Will! He won't believe me until he sees the pictures."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, my sweet. They will most definitely be waiting for you when you get there!"

Hotch groaned. Rossi laughed. JJ looked around the table at her closest friends all laughing and enjoying each other. She smiled. _This may be the best birthday ever._


	18. Song: Made Of Steel

**A/N: Hello once again my friends! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I've been working on a multi-chapter fic that I'm really trying to pour my heart and soul into, so it's taking up most of my free time. But after hearing this song on my iPod the other day, this one shot demanded to be written! And we're doing song fics again for Falc's One Shot Fridays, so it was perfect! This is a team fic, focusing mainly on the three totally awesome women of the BAU, told from Rossi's POV. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think! The song is called "Made of Steel" by Our Lady Peace. I highly recommend it to those of you who haven't heard it. It is truly an amazing song!**

* * *

Made Of Steel

I stand at the railing in front of my office looking out over the bullpen as our day winds down. It was a slow day, no active case, just paperwork. We all needed a day like today, one where we could relax and unwind. It's nice to see them all breathing a little easier, laughing and joking with each other. Morgan decided to work in the bullpen today. It seems like old times the way he's picking at Reid. It's always good to see Reid smiling and laughing. The kid has been through so much in his young life. I don't worry about him so much when he smiles. Even Hotch was relaxed today, which is a rarity in itself.

But it's not the boys that have my attention today. It's the three incredible women of this unorthodox little family of ours. Three women who could not have come from more different backgrounds who somehow have become the best of friends and the glue that holds us all together.

Emily Prentiss – The tough as nails sophisticated daughter of a prominent US Ambassador, determined to make her own name for herself on her own terms.

Penelope Garcia – The quirky eclectic underground hacker turned FBI Tech; a shining light in our world of seemingly never ending darkness.

Jennifer Jareau – The beautiful, athletic, often underestimated girl next door who has become the voice of the BAU and arguably the most feared shot in the entire FBI.

I watch as these three women continue to talk and laugh with each other like they've known each other forever. They never cease to amaze me. There is so much strength within these three. _'How did they get so strong?'_ I often find myself wondering. I look at our team and I see the alpha male ladies man, the genius, and the immovable force otherwise known as our Unit Chief, and of course, myself. And yet, it's these women who always seem to be the ones who are made of steel, never breaking even when the strongest man falters. I can remember each moment when I discovered that it was indeed the women who were the strongest of us all.

***

_I can be anything that you want me to be_  
_A punching bag, a piece of string, oh_  
_That reminds you not to think_

_I found the note down in your car_  
_And it's not your fault it gets this hard_  
_Gets this hard_

The three of us, Hotch, Emily and I, sat quietly in Hotch's office drinking a bottle of my favorite scotch after a difficult case. The case was an ugly one: men preying on unsuspecting victims, beating them viciously to death for no other reason than they felt like it, and recording it so they could relive the events over and over again. Hotch tried to warn the detective against taking the case too personally, that it would cloud his judgment. It was probably the most hypocritical thing Aaron Hotchner had ever said, even though his statement was 100% true. He knew first hand about getting too personally involved in a case, or to better describe it, when a case decided to get personal with you. In the end, we walked away from what eventually became a very messy suicide-by-cop.

So we sat in Hotch's office, none of us speaking, drinking away the remnants of that night. Hotch seemed lost within himself. The case had gotten to him, bringing painful memories back to the surface. His ex-wife and son had recently been placed in protective custody with the US Marshall Service. They were God only knows where and he was left here alone to deal with his feelings of guilt over the situation. I lost count of how many times he glanced at the framed picture of Jack that sat on the corner of his desk. Emily never took her eyes off Hotch. Somehow she knew before the night was over, he would need her strength. And she was right.

Before Hotch realized it or could stop it, silent tears were rolling down his face. He started to get up, to run, not wanting anyone to see him crack, when Emily reached out and put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

_Hold your head high_  
_Don't look down_  
_I'm by your side_  
_Won't back down_  
_You wanted a hero tonight_

_Well I'm not made of steel_  
_No I'm not made of steel_  
_But your secret's safe with me_

"You don't have to hide from us, Hotch."

That was all she said. That was all he needed. Watching Hotch fall apart that night nearly killed me. So many times I turned my eyes away, not having the strength to watch as his tears flowed unrelentingly. But Emily Prentiss never wavered, handing him all of her strength when he needed it most.

***

_I can be anything that you want me to be_  
_A holy cross, some sympathy, oh_  
_That reminds you not to bleed_

_I found the note down in your car_  
_And you climbed up here to fall apart_  
_Fall apart_

New York was hard on all of us. Coming face to face with an impending terrorist attack is something we all fear. But when Derek Morgan drove off in an ambulance rigged to explode, I thought all of our hearts would stop. And I knew once he made it back to us that Penelope Garcia would tear him a new one, as soon as she decided to speak to him again, that is.

Not surprisingly none of us were able to sleep that night. We nearly lost Hotch, then Morgan. We did lose Kate Joyner. Sometimes a win really didn't feel like it. I decided to give up trying to sleep and made my way to the hotel bar. I stopped in the doorway when I realized two of my teammates had made it there first. Derek and Penelope.

I watched for a few moments while Morgan sat with both hands around the tall glass of beer taking deep breaths, and Garcia sat with an elbow propped on the countertop watching him. Even from where I stood I could see Morgan's hands shaking. Garcia hesitated at first, then reached out and placed her hand over his.

_Hold your head high_  
_Don't look down_  
_I'm by your side_  
_Won't back down_  
_You wanted a hero tonight_

_Well I'm not made of steel_  
_I'm not made of steel_  
_But your secret's safe with me_

"You're my God given solace too, you know," I heard her say. "I don't know what I would do without you."

That declaration seemed to break the dam. Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek and pulled him close as he cried, finally letting all of the past events of this grueling case set in. I smiled to myself and backed quietly out of the bar and went back to my room. I knew from that moment that as long as he had her strength to depend on, Derek Morgan would always be okay.

***

_They knock you down_  
_I'll pick you up..._  
_They laugh at you_  
_I'll shut them up_

_But I'm not made of steel_  
_But I'm not made of steel_  
_But I'm not made of steel_  
_But your secret's safe with me_  
_Yeah_  
_Your secret's safe with me_  
_Yeah_

Spencer Reid had been a bit of a mystery to me since I returned. I'd never met anyone like him before. I'm pretty sure I never will again. The kid is an absolute genius in so many ways. Mathematics, physics, chemistry, statistics, human behavior; you name it, he knows it. But other times he seemed like a lost kid searching for someplace to belong. His father abandoned him. His mother left him, too, though not intentionally. He was forced to grow up so much faster than any kid ever should.

I can only imagine how he must have felt thinking that his own father could have been a pedophile and a killer. It didn't matter that he barely knew his father, or that William Reid had been just miles away during his entire childhood and never let his only son know he was there. No son wants to imagine his own father could be capable of such atrocities. Thank God his father was innocent, but even after solving Riley Jenkins' murder Reid still seemed lost. He was still looking for some connection that he couldn't find. It wasn't something that Morgan or I could help him find. But someone did, and that someone was JJ.

We drove straight from the airstrip to the hospital to see JJ and her newborn son, Henry. The rest of the team was already there, and had been for several hours. Fifteen hours to be exact. By the time we arrived Henry was barely an hour old and snuggled safely in his mother's arms. I stayed behind, not wanting to intrude on a special moment between JJ and Reid. They had always been very close and I knew they needed this time alone. But I needed to be sure that Reid was okay, so I lingered in the hallway.

_Hold your head high_  
_Don't look down_  
_I'm by your side_  
_Won't back down_  
_You wanted a hero tonight_

I overheard JJ's request to make Spencer Henry's Godfather. I watched as all the different emotions played across Reid's face as he processed what all that title entailed. And then it dawned on me that this was what he had been looking for; a way to prove that he was someone who could always be depended on and trusted. JJ provided him the opportunity to prove to himself that he was not like his father. Because he knew from the moment she placed her son in his arms that he would do everything in his power to ensure his safety and well-being, and that there was no way in hell that he would ever abandon him. He stood silently, gazing down in wonderment at the sleeping newborn that had suddenly come to mean so much. Only JJ's soft voice broke him from his trance.

"I hope you know how special you are, Spencer, how much we love you and need you."

He let his tears finally fall as he turned to her and smiled. I felt comfortable leaving him knowing that he was now standing on solid ground, and that JJ had put him there.

***

"They really are incredible, aren't they Rossi?" Aaron Hotchner's voice draws me out of my memories. I look to him and smile.

"Yes, they are."


	19. Song: Blood On Blood

**A/N: Good evening friends! I've been a Bon Jovi fan my entire life and I'm going to see them in concert on Thursday night! YAY! So I've been listening to all my favorite Bon Jovi songs getting ready for the show. "Blood on Blood" has been a personal favorite for many many years. This sad little tale of brotherhood popped into my head last night after listening to it again. This is a short one-shot about Hotch and the two best friends he ever had who show up when he needs them most. As always, I don't own CM or this incredible song. I only used the lyrics that were relevant to the situation. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think! **

* * *

_**Blood on Blood **_

_**-  
**_

_I can still remember_

_When I was just a kid_

_When friends were friends forever_

_And what you said was what you did_

_-_

_Well, it was me and Danny and Bobby_

_We cut each other's hands_

_A nd held tight to a promise_

_Only brothers understand_

_-  
_

He stood next to Jessica in the receiving line as friends and colleagues offered them their condolences on such a tragic loss. He nodded his appreciation, still not completely trusting his voice. His team had been wonderful. They offered their constant unwavering support. They helped keep an eye on Jack, trying to find a way to make him laugh so he would not be overcome by such dark emotions. But as close as they had all become over the years, they weren't who he needed. Aside from Jack and Shawn, there were only two people in the world that he needed right now. But he didn't have the strength to call them and tell them what happened. Every time he tried to pick up the phone his throat would close up and he felt like he couldn't breathe. But Lord, he needed them. They were the only two people he felt he didn't have to hide his emotions from, he didn't have to be strong. But they were not here. They had no idea. So he continued to put up his strong front for Haley's family and friends, for his team, for his son.

Shawn kept a watchful eye on his brother. He knew Aaron would do this. He would shove his pain as far down as possible and be the same stoic man everyone expected him to be. He tried getting him to open up, but it was no use. They may have been brothers, but there were many years between them in age and they had never been as close as either of them would have liked. And he knew Aaron always felt like he had to be the strong one, the protector. He would never relinquish that control to his baby brother. So while keeping one eye on his brother, he kept the other on the door, hoping and praying that they would get here in time. That's when he saw them.

-

_Through the years and miles between us_

_It's been a long and lonely ride_

_But if I got a call in the dead of the night_

_I'd be right by your side_

_Blood on blood, blood on blood_

-

Shawn made his way to where Aaron and Dave were talking. He gently touched his brother's shoulder to get his attention and nodded toward toward the entrance. Aaron looked up and saw them. He couldn't believe it. How did they know? He looked questioningly back at Shawn, spontaneous tears building in his eyes.

"I called them," he spoke softly. "Go."

Aaron walked quickly toward the only two people in the world who truly knew him. Dave watched with Shawn as Aaron threw himself into their arms and immediately fell apart. He buried his face in their shoulders, clinging to the lapels of their jackets for dear life, and sobbed as they both encircled him like a protective shield, holding on to him with everything they had. Dave had to wipe away a tear of his own at the sight.

"Who are they?"

Shawn smiled. "They're his brothers."

-

_Blood on blood_

_One on one_

_We'd still be standing_

_When all is said and done_

_-_

_Blood on blood_

_One on one_

_And I'll be here for you_

_Till Kingdom come_

_Blood on blood_

-

Shawn told Dave the story of Aaron, Danny, and Bobby. They grew up on the same street and were practically raised together, friends from the day they were born. Danny was the oldest, then Bobby, three months younger, then Aaron three months later. They were inseparable to the point that people actually questioned if they really were brothers instead of just friends. Absolutely nothing came between them; not other friends, not girls, not fights, nothing. Until Danny's father received a job promotion that involved moving to California when they were 13. The day Danny told them he was moving, they all huddled in Bobby's tree house and cried. And then made a blood pact that they swore to uphold. Not even 2000 miles would keep them apart if one of them needed the others. No matter what, they would find a way. Most pacts made by 13-year-old boys never hold true. They barely last a month, but these were no ordinary 13 year olds, and that pact had lasted 30 years.

After a few minutes, Aaron finally regained his composure and managed to look up at his two old friends.

"I can't believe you're here," his voice cracked. "How did you know?"

"Shawn called us," Bobby answered. "There's no way we'd be anywhere else."

"Blood on blood, remember?" Danny asked. They all looked down at their palms at the tiny faint scar, the reminder of the pact they'd made 30 years earlier. Aaron smiled.

"I remember."


	20. Garcia's Strength

**A/N: Hello once again friends! It's been a while since I updated this collection. Sorry for the delay! Thanks to the great Falcon-121, we have a new prompt to play with and this was the first thing that came to my head. It's about Garcia, which is a change for me, but of course my favorite Unit Chief is involved as well! =) It's called _"Garcia's Strength"_ and it takes place in between "The Internet Is Forever" and "Our Darkest Hour". ****Hope you guys like it! Leave me a line and let me know!  
**

* * *

_**Prompt: The show begins and ends with a quote (as we all know). So think of some of your favorite quotes, then pick one out and write a one-shot centered around it. The quote can be used at the beginning or the end (like the show), or you can get a little more creative (maybe have the character say it as a line of dialogue within the story or something like that). If you post it on this page, I would suggest perhaps making the quote a different color so that it stands out (though that is optional). This is about as open-ended as my prompts get, the only requirement is that it is related to CM in some way and it includes a quote. Good luck! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and of unspeakable love." _

_Washington Irving (From 5x11 – Retaliation)_

_.  
_

Garcia sat in her office in front of blank computer screens. The last two cases had taken their toll, and as much as Derek had tried lifting her spirits, tonight she just wasn't feeling her chipper self. She was shaken to her core. The case in Alaska had shaken her personally and emotionally. The case in Idaho had shaken her confidence in her professional abilities. Not to mention witnessing a murder in back to back cases, one directly in front of her, the other through her screens. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

The team had returned from Boise, Idaho about two hours ago. She greeted them, as always, but she knew they all saw through the fake smile she plastered on her face. They would not mention it. They would all spend a few minutes finishing up paperwork and probably head to the nearest bar to unwind. Well, Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and Rossi would. JJ would go home to Will and Henry, Hotch to Jack.

She was sure they'd all gone by now, so the unexpected knock on her door made her jump. She sighed as she wiped the tears off her face, not really wanting to see anyone, but she got up anyway and answered the door. She was surprised to see Hotch on the other side.

"Sir? What are you still doing here? I thought everyone had gone already."

He stood with his hands in his pockets looking at his Technical Analyst with concern in his eyes. "I was finishing a report. May I come in?"

She stepped aside allowing him into her color-filled sanctuary. He looked around and couldn't help but smile at the troll doll collection lining the top shelf – each with different color fluorescent hair sticking out wildly in all directions. This week, Garcia's hair color matched the bright red one. A few weeks ago her streaks matched the hot pink one. He silently wondered if she would ever come to work reflecting the appearance of the electric blue one.

He looked back to her and noticed for the second time tonight that her smile did not meet her eyes. Her eyes were troubled. Sad. He noticed the dried tear tracks on her cheeks. He hated seeing any of his team distressed, but especially her. She was the bright light in all of their lives. If her light ever went out, they were all screwed. He hoped that what he needed to say to her would make that look go away.

"You're the strongest one of us all, you know."

Garcia looked at him, stunned by his statement. Surely he did not just say that. "I'm sorry?"

"You are."

"How is that even anywhere near the realm of being remotely possible, sir?"

"Because you still have your heart and your spirit."

She looked at him quizzically, so he continued.

"You're not jaded like the rest of us. Your heart's not encased in ice like mine or full of cynicism like Rossi's. You don't constantly question your faith like Morgan. You don't shut off your heart to protect yourself like Prentiss or JJ. You haven't developed a protective edge like Reid. You still believe that the good in people will always win, and when it doesn't, you take it very personally."

He saw her dip her head, trying to hide her tears yet again. "That's not a bad thing, Penelope," Hotch continued. "You grieve for total strangers and you are undeniably fierce when you care about something or someone. You put your heart out there for everyone to see. And every day that you're able to do that, you grow stronger and stronger. You refuse to let this job eat you up. I have great admiration for that. I wish I still had that ability."

She finally looked back at him, and while the tears still ran down her cheeks, the light was returning to her eyes. Hotch went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't ever lose that, Garcia. Don't ever let that go."

"Yes, sir," she sniffled.

"Now, go home. Get some rest. Enjoy this weekend."

"You too, sir."

He turned to leave but stopped at the door.

"One more thing," he said. "You should know that Kevin is still waiting for you in the parking garage."

"He's still here?" she asked with surprise. Hotch smiled.

"He's how I knew you were still here. I was heading out when I saw him."

That brought the smile back to her face, along with a giggle. Hotch chuckled and started out the door.

"Hey, Hotch," she called to him. He turned.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Goodnight, Garcia."

"Goodnight, sir."

_._

_"Nothing is so strong as gentleness and nothing is so gentle as real strength." _

_Ralph W. Sockman (From 5x21 – Exit Wounds)_


End file.
